The present invention relates to an optical amplifying apparatus and the control of a linear relay optical amplifying apparatus in which an optical amplifying apparatus is arranged in each relay, and in particular, to an optical amplifying apparatus for linear relay in which optical signals having a plurality of mutually different wavelengths are multiplexed with each other according to wavelengths to be amplified at a time by an optical amplifier for transmission thereof.